


For Kicks and Giggles

by bandt



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandt/pseuds/bandt
Summary: Just a little Valentine’s Day fluff. :)
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 22
Kudos: 173





	For Kicks and Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing RPF. I’m pretty new to the AO3 community (just started reading maybe six months ago), but I have been reading story upon story upon story. There are so many amazingly talented writers here, it’s truly incredible. I hope you enjoy. :)

“Have I ever told you how hot you are when you’re reading and wearing those glasses _and_ wearing my UNC shirt?” Tobin asked as she climbed into bed and started kissing Christen’s neck while she tried to focus on her book. 

“Mmmm,” Christen giggled as she continued reading, but tilted her head slightly to give Tobin better access to her neck. “You might have told me a few times.”

“Well I think it’s really sexy. My wife is the most beautiful woman in the world,” Tobin said in a low voice, continuing to distract Christen with her lips. 

Christen smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the attention from Tobin and relaxing further into their bed. 

“God, baby, you drive me so crazy,” Christen moaned as she let the book fall to her lap, having already forgotten what it was that she was doing mere seconds ago. 

Tobin smiled into Christen’s ear as she let her left hand make its way under Christen’s shirt, teasing her stomach with her fingers. 

“I want you so bad, Chris. I wanna…” Tobin started to say when she was taken aback by a sudden jolt coming from Christen’s stomach. 

“What the fuck?!” Tobin exclaimed. 

“Holy shit!” Christen yelped at the same time. 

“Chris, what the fuck was that?!” Tobin asked, thoroughly confused in her aroused state. 

“Holy shit, Tobs. I think the baby just kicked!” Christen said excitedly, her book falling from her lap on to the floor as she sat up straighter in bed and cradled her growing belly. 

“What?” Tobin’s voice softened just as quickly as it had raised when she first felt the kick. “Our baby just kicked?” she asked as she rubbed the part of Christen’s stomach where she had felt the movement. 

“I think so. It’s the only thing it could be. I mean I think we’re at the stage where we’re supposed to be able to feel the baby kick. Syd asked me the other day if I felt the baby kick yet and I said no. I’ve been feeling these little flutters, but I wasn’t really sure if it was the baby kicking or if it was just gas,” Christen chuckled, wishing now that she had been more diligent with reading the pregnancy and baby books she was given by so many people instead of getting overwhelmed by all the information. 

Tobin looked back and forth between Christen’s green eyes and her baby bump, still trying to get a grasp on what was happening. She placed her hand and the side of her face against her wife’s belly, hoping to feel another kick. 

“Hey little one, can you kick again for Mommy and Mama?” Tobin cooed at Christen’s stomach as she gave it a soft kiss and gently rubbed it. 

Christen chuckled and ran her hand through Tobin’s hair, her heart melting at Tobin’s sweet and charming baby voice that was just reserved for whenever she would talk to her belly. 

“Do you think she’ll kick again?” Tobin asked hopefully. 

“She?” Christen asked curiously. “You know something I don’t?” she teased. 

Tobin smirked at her assumption. 

“Well, I mean, with a strong kick like her beautiful Mama, it’s gotta be a girl,” Tobin said matter-of-factly. 

Christen giggled as she let her hand rub up and down Tobin’s back. At 20 weeks along, Christen had an appointment in a few days for the full body scan where the baby was due for a bunch of measurements to make sure it was developing properly and to find out the baby’s sex. After a rough first trimester where she spent a lot of time in front of the porcelain gods and craved to eat the strangest things, sending Tobin to the store on more than one occasion, the second trimester had been smooth and uneventful. 

“I guess we’ll see,” Christen said as she looked down at Tobin who was still pressed against her. “Baby, you could be waiting there a while. I don’t think he or she will be kicking on command.”

Tobin smiled and briefly lifted her face and kissed Christen’s belly. “It all starts with believing. Plus, I’ve got nowhere else I need to be,” she said. 

Christen giggled again. After 15 more minutes of waiting for the baby to move, Christen started to get impatient. She had watched in amusement as Tobin talked to and gently poked her stomach, trying to get the baby to respond. She took a photo of Tobin’s head laying on her stomach and sent it off to their group text with Pinoe, Sue, Ali, and Ash with an explanation as to what was going on, which began a string of messages between their friends. 

_Ash: I don’t believe you. I think grandma Tobs fell asleep during sex._

__

__

_Pinoe: Oh please, Ash. We all know who the grandma in this group is, Ms.-I-can’t-stay-up-past-9pm-even-on-New-Year’s-Eve. Come on, little Meg. Kick for your mommies!_

_Ash: Whatever. And it’s Mrs. to you._

_Pinoe: Whipped._

_Ali: Little Meg, really?_

_Pinoe: Didn’t they tell you? They’re naming their firstborn after me._

_Sue: Forgive Meg. She’s had a little bit to drink tonight._

Christen chuckled reading the exchange and put her phone down on her nightstand. 

“Weren’t we in the middle of something?” Christen asked. 

It took a few seconds for Christen’s question to register with Tobin. When she finally realized what she was asking, Tobin’s eyes grew wide. 

“You still wanna have sex right now?” Tobin asked whispering incredulously, her honey brown eyes staring widely back at Christen. “The baby’s awake. She might hear!”

Christen rolled her eyes. “And you didn’t see a problem with this during all the other times we’ve had sex during this pregnancy?”

“No, I mean, that was before we felt her kick. Now I just don’t know. You don’t think it’s weird?” Tobin asked. 

Christen sighed. If Tobin was going to make her work for it, she was ready to make her wife squirm until she couldn’t help but forget about her worries and make love to her. Besides, Tobin was the one who initiated things tonight and got her worked up in the first place. She really needed Tobin to finish what she started. It was only fair. 

“No, I don’t think it’s weird. It’s perfectly normal. And if you think with my pregnancy hormones that I’m going to go another 20 weeks without having sex, you’ve gone mad, Tobin Heath,” Christen said as she held Tobin’s face in her hands and kissed her soundly. 

Tobin had to concede that Christen had a point. Her wife had been downright ravenous throughout the pregnancy, unable to go more than a day without having sex. And she usually wanted to have sex multiple times a day. Not that Tobin was complaining. She was more than happy to satisfy her wife’s needs between the sheets…and on some other surfaces around the house, too. A small smirk appeared on her face just thinking about it. 

“Yeah, but…” Tobin started to say against Christen’s lips while her hand continued to rest against her belly, still hoping for a kick from the baby. 

“But what, baby? Are you sure you wanna go that long without feeling how wet you make me? Without making me come in your mouth?” Christen whispered into Tobin’s ear and licking it for good measure. 

“Uh…” Tobin gulped, very quickly losing her resolve. 

It wasn’t fair how quickly Christen could work Tobin up. It was always as quick as the flip of a switch. 

“Hmm?” Christen husked, laying it on thick. “Tobin. Baby, I’m so wet for you.”

Tobin had no chance. 

“Fuck,” Tobin said, quickly climbing on top of Christen and spreading her legs with her thigh, her eyes showing a hunger that made Christen smirk in satisfaction. “I’m gonna make you come so hard and drink you up,” she said confidently. 

“Oh yeah? You think so?” Christen challenged. 

Tobin had that look. The hungry look she would get when there was only one thing on her mind. She leaned down and urgently kissed Christen, leaving them both breathless. 

“Definitely,” Tobin said as she reached into Christen’s sleep shorts and underwear, feeling just how much Christen wanted her. 

————

Three days later, on Valentine’s Day, they walked into their home after Christen’s 20 week scan and made their way to the couch after taking off their shoes. Tobin sat down first and pulled Christen on to her lap while clutching an envelope that contained a piece of paper that had the baby’s sex on it. They decided that they wanted to find out what they were having at home rather than at the doctor’s office, so they asked for it to be sealed. 

The scan had gone very well. The baby was developing perfectly, roughly the size of a banana right now. All the measurements came back within normal range and the baby was very active during the scan, which lit up their faces and made them melt into a puddle as they watched it move around. They got to hear the baby’s heartbeat again and they both agreed that it was still the best sound they’d ever heard. 

“Before we open this, I just wanted to say thank you,” Tobin said seriously, putting the envelope down next to her and resting her hands on Christen’s hips. 

Christen smiled and cupped Tobin’s cheeks. “For what?” she asked, knowing what Tobin was probably thinking. 

Tobin sighed, looking up at Christen with such admiration. She understood the implications of the pregnancy for Christen’s career. For taking a break right at the peak of it. Christen has constantly assured her that this is exactly what she wants at this time in her life, yet Tobin still can’t help but thank her wife every chance she gets. 

“For doing this. For putting your career on hold to carry our baby and grow our family. I know how much you miss being out there and I know you’re worried about not being quite the same again after,” Tobin said. 

Christen can’t help but smile wider at Tobin. They’ve had some version of this conversation several times before. “Baby, you’re right. I do miss it, I won’t deny that. And I know my body will change in ways I can’t even wrap my head around right now. But becoming a parent is the single most important thing I’ll ever do. And there’s no one with whom I’d rather do this. You don’t have to thank me. I want this with you. I want all of it with you,” Christen said as forcefully and sincerely as she can, hoping to reassure Tobin and convey how much this means to her.

“I love you so much,” Tobin said as her voice cracked with emotion at Christen’s words.

“I love you, too. Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” Christen said as she leaned in for a soft kiss. 

“Mmmm, happy Valentine’s Day. You ready?” Tobin asked, picking up the envelope once again. 

“Let’s do it,” Christen said softly. 

Tobin took a deep breath and looked into Christen’s eyes. “Here we go,” she said as she tore the envelope open. 

————

“Holy shit!” Megan screamed as she opened Instagram. “Babe!”

————

“Oh my fucking god!” Ashlyn yelped as she refreshed her Instagram feed. “Babe, come here!”

————

Christen curled up against Tobin’s naked, sweaty body and sighed contentedly once she finally caught her breath. She could hear her phone going off in the living room, but she couldn’t be bothered to check it, perfectly happy to cuddle up with Tobin for the rest of the day. 

After finding out that they were bringing a baby girl into the world, an over-the-moon Tobin showered Christen’s face with kisses, repeating “I knew it” over and over again against her wife’s lips and telling her, “she’s going to be as beautiful and strong as her Mama.” Tobin then turned on the camera on her phone and set it down on their phone stand. She fished the latest sonogram of their daughter out of its envelope and handed it to Christen. Tobin then stood behind her wife who was holding the picture up and clicked the timer on her watch. She quickly wrapped her arms around Christen’s belly and rested her chin on her shoulder and gave the camera a wide smile to match Christen’s, who was looking adoringly at her. 

Tobin then grabbed her phone and quickly opened Instagram, selected the photo they just took, and started typing while Christen looked on. 

_The best Valentine’s Day gift ever. Baby Girl Heath-Press coming July 2021. I love you, @christenpress._

She hesitated for a brief moment about whether to post the photo. They had never publicly announced their relationship, their engagement, or their marriage even though pretty much everyone knew they were in a relationship. Before she could overthink the whole thing and worry about what this would mean for their privacy and phone notifications for the foreseeable future, she hit post and tossed her phone on the couch, ready to celebrate with Christen. 

Their phones continued going off as Christen drew circles on Tobin’s chest and laughed at the sounds filling the other room. 

“Tobin Heath, what have you done?”

————

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any and all comments appreciated. :)
> 
> P.S. I just saw Ali and Ash adopted a baby! So happy for them!


End file.
